The Demigod Rider
by AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: Alexa Jewle Marrin, Daughter of Poseidon, is sent on a quest by Hera to help the Varden defeat Galabtorix. This is my first story so constructive criticism is appreciated. Rated T because I don't know where the story will lead
1. Chapter 1

Alexa Marrin, the daughter of Poseidon was currently relaxing on the beach after a long day of training. Her dark green socks and camo hiking boots were somewhere behind her. She hadn't exactly looked where she had thrown them after taking them off. Alexa sat on a tree root that was hanging above the water and let her long legs dangle. "Alexa"! Alexa turned her head towards the noise, and was rewarded with the sight of a curly haired Latino boy known as Leo. Or as he would say, "the Supreme Commander of the _Argo _II". "Yes"? she replied "what is it"? "Chiron needs you at the Big House" he said raising his hand in a military fashioned salute. Alexa laughed at the boy's antics before replying. "Thanks Leo I'll go now" she just barely managed to finish talking before Leo scampered off. "_Hmm_" she thought "_I'll have to watch my back_".

Alexa kept a calm face, but as the Big House came into her line of sight, worry crept up on her. "_I really hope it's not a quest_" she thought. "_Good thoughts good thoughts" _she repeated to herself as she opened the door. What she saw, in her opinion, was not a good thing. There, standing in front of her, was Hera in all of her memory stealing glory. "Lady Hera" she said with a bow finding herself hard pressed not to let the anger show in her voice. "Alexa Marrin" Hera replied "I am in need of your help". At this Alexa could no longer conceal her anger. "Let me get this straight" she said through gritted teeth "you want me to help you, after you TOOK PERCY AWAY AND TOOK HIS MEMORIES"! Her voice rose to a shout as she talked. "Yes" Hera deadpanned. Alexa felt like one of those time bombs you see in cartoons. They would slowly get bigger and bigger until they exploded. Alexa herself felt like she was about to explode until she felt Chiron's calming hand on her shoulder. Alexa turned to look at him silently pleading with her eyes not to make her go. "Listen to what Hera has to say Alexa" Chiron told her. His own eyes begging her not to argue. With a frustrated sigh, Alexa turned to look back at Hera.

"You see," Hera began "long ago I created a world. It had dragons,elves,dwarves, and anything else you could imagine in that setting. But (insert correct number of years here) years ago, a evil man named Galbatorix became king. He had come from the dragon riders. People who had personally bonded with a dragon. Galbatorix became greedy and did anything he could to gain power. Fighting him, is a group called the Varden. They currently have the last dragon rider allied with them. But Apollo has foreseen that even with the dragon rider's help, the will fail and Galbatorix will rule forever. That is why I need your help. I need you to become a dragon rider and get the Varden to accept you. Do you accept"? Alexa sighed and lifted her face to look at Hera. "I Accept".

AN:This is my first Percy Jackson/Eragon xover and I'm kinda nervous. Okay scratch that, kinda a lot nervous. So if you're reading this, that means you read the chapter. So thank you for reading the story. Like, Review and Follow. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Until next chapter, this is Daughter of Poseidon signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Sorry for not updating guys. I got a cold. Then after i was almost completely healed, I got a fever. Apparently life hates me. Then yesterday, I was at the library and they tell me that i still have Ruins of Gorlan out. I was pretty angry because I had just seen that book at my friend's house! Then the lady renews it ****_under my name_****! Then they proceed to tell me I have The siege of Macindaw out. Which at that I walked over to a bookshelf and grabbed that book. she tells me "Oh! well, I wonder why it says it's checked out"? After I was safely out of earshot and into the car, I might have muttered insults at them one of them being "Got books still checked out my foot. "Your just ****_bad_****". Anyways, I'm sorry for my ranting you didn't come to read this. So without further ado,(Percy:Wait for it... Me: Percy shut up!) The story!**

Alexa stepped out of the Big House to go pack. She had been told to meet Hera at the beach tonight at midnight. Needless to say, she was still a little grumpy.She stepped inside and grabbed her backpack from under her bunk and proceeded to fill with a spare change of clothes, ambrosia, a little nectar, and anything else a modern demigod could need(see what I did there? No? Well I'll explain later.). Alexa slipped her camo colored bakpack under her bunk and headed out side to fill the day with training. Also to try and block the nervousness that was twisting her stomach into knots.

**Me: Percy get out there! distract them somehow I need to get the next paragraph ready! Percy:Me! What do I do?! Me: I don't know just distract them! Leo: Percy you got to do it like this! *starts dancing and singing* "Hello! I am a timeskip and my name is Leo"! Percy and Me: *glances at eachother before slowly and quietly slipping out of the room***

Alexa glanced at the form of her sleeping half brother in the bunk next making sure he was asleep to her before starting to slip out of her bed. She paused and winced when the bed gave what sounded to her like roaring groan, when in reality was actually a quite creak. Alexa quickly glanced at Percy before continuing. She let out a small sigh of relief when she made it off the bed without any further noises. Alexa grabbed her backpack and swinged over one shoulder before slipping out of the cabin. She checked the sky for any harpies before continuing on her way to the beach.

Once she got there, she checked for Hera and found no sign of her. Alexa stepped further into the open and closed her eyes listening to the sound of the waves. "Are you ready"? Alexa jumped into the air and turned around and relaxed a bit seeing it was only Hera. But only a little bit. "Hi Lady Hera" Alexa greeted. Hera ignored the greeting which some part of Alexa's mind thought was rude. "Are you ready"? she asked again. "Yes" Alexa told her adjusting the backpack's strap on her shoulder. "_I wouldn't be here if I wasn't_" She thought to herself but refrained from saying it out loud. "Prepare yourself" Hera warned. "_I already am-" _Alexa didn't get the chance to finish the thought before everything went black.

**AN:So the reference I made up there was to the Son of Neptune in the beginning of the book. Again Sorry for not updating. But I have an idea for the next chapter so it ****_shouldn't _****take as long. Key word there shouldn't. Anyways I have to say goodbye because my time on the computer ended a while ago. So, Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Boom! Check it out! Two chapters in two days! I told ya'll it'd be coming quicker! Sorry. Got a little too excited there. On with the story!**

Alexa groaned slightly as she picked herself off of the ground. Or rather off of the floor she realized. Alexa was in a old fashioned wood house. She looked down at herself and found she was in a hunter green tunic and brown pants. She also had leather boots. Her backpack was now a satchel where the loop rested on her her right shoulder and the satchel part rested on her left hip. Alexa looked in the satchel and found a vial of nectar, two changes of clothes that looked like the ones she was wearing, and a wooden box that contained ambrosia. Upon deciding to explore the house, Alexa found that she had woken up in a room, and she found a kitchen, dining room, and a living room. By the door there was a long bow and a quiver. "_Good thing it wasn't Percy sent on this quest. He wouldn't be able to use that thing_"! she though to herself. Alexa checked the cabinets in the kitchen and found nothing to eat. But she did find a pouch of coins. Alexa put the pouch in her satchel before slipping on the quiver, and grabbing the bow. There was a massive forest near by so she headed for that.

**Hello I am a timeskip! And my name is Nick.**

Once Alexa was deep into the forest, she closed her eyes and listened for any sound. There were birds singing, so nothing abnormal was near by. Kneeling down, Alexa discovered deer tracks about only a few hours old. Alexa started to follow them. That's when she heard something big coming. "_What if it's a bear? Are there even bears in this forest_"? she wondered. After the two seconds it took to think those thoughts, Alexa sling the bow over her back(Like how it is in Ranger's Apprentice when the put the bows on there back.), and ran at a nearby tree, and jumped. Alexa managed to grab a low lying branch and started to pull herself up. She climbed onto a higher branch before turning her attention back towards the sound. Just as she did that, a monster looking thing(a Ra Zac) burst into the clearing. There was no way to describe this monster. It was way to ugly. A boy about Alexa's age followed after it. Then the monster turned and started to charge the boy. The boy looked surprised as he pulled out his sword and started to fight the monster. Alexa couldn't just sit there and do nothing. So she slowly pulled the bow off her back and knocked and arrow. Alexa pulled back the string, aimed for the head, and released. Her shot rang true and the monster stumbled backward a few paces before falling over. The boy stared at the arrow for a few seconds then turned around to look at the direction of where the arrow came from. He had turned just in time to see Alexa drop from the tree. "Who are you"? He asked. Alexa grinned "well that's a rude thing to say to someone who just helped you defeat a monster" she told him. "Oh and my name is Alexa". The boy gave a small grin back before saying, "thanks for the help with the Ra Zac. I'm Eragon".

**AN:Eragon shows up! This chapter went how I planned until the second paragraph, and then I lost all control. I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! But again, my time on the computer should have ended a while ago. Bye!**


End file.
